vampirechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Armand
"Don't you want me to, Master? Didn't you like it? You took my blood and it made you my slave!" -Armand Armand is a Vampire made by Marius de Romanus. He is young in appearance, beautiful and often referred to as angelic. He is over 400 years old and the Maker of Daniel Molloy. Description "And there I saw beauty, beauty which has always been my downfall, beauty in a new and celestial form.Heaven had cast down upon this stone floor an abando'ned angel, of auburn curls and perfectly formed limbs, of fair and mysterious face.His soft reddish hair was loose and tangled. His flesh was pale and the bones of his face only faintly sharpened by his Slavic blood." "This was a boy, as I had said, and he had a head of long curly hair. But his face was shining white, and perfect, the countenance of a god it seemed, a Cupid out of Caravaggio, seductive yet ethereal, with auburn hair and dark brown eyes." - (adapted from Blood and Gold)" Personailty Armand's personality is that of a typical teenage boy, though more refined. He seems, like many of the vampires, to have a preoccupation with existential issues such as the meaning of life and what being a vampire means within such ponderings. Armand, however, is unique in that he swings from periods of hedonistic denial of a higher power to bouts of zealotry, devoting himself to the dogma of the Parisian coven and later throwing himself into the sun after seeing Veronica's Veil. Armand in many ways has never matured from the teenager he was when he was turned. He is still prone to impulsive and extreme acts, often described as seeming "lost" when his actions spiral into events beyond his control. ' ' His Mortal Life Born in Kiev, Russia in the year 1480, Armand, then known as Andrei, was a talented young boy who could paint wondorous images of Ikons and Gods. At the age of 15 Andrei and his father are taking one of these Ikons somewhere as an offering when they are taken by surprise and attacked by Tartars. Andrei seems only concerned not to lose the Ikon and the end result of this attack is that Andrei is kidnapped. He is taken by ship to be sold into slavery in Italy. Andrei arrives in Venice and is taken to a brothel where he refuses to do anything the men ask him to do. The men beat Andrei and abandon him to his death in the basement with no memory of who he is. pare him for eventually becoming a vampire. Marius sends Amadeo to brothels with both women and men in and although Amadeo notices a few odd things about his master he is more than willing to ignore them, as he is happy in his new life. Amadeo rapidly picks up the language and proves to be a brilliant student. Amadeo meets Bianca Solderini, a friend and neighbour of his master. Amadeo spends much of his time at Bianca's parties and in her home and occasionally her bed.Amadeo is eventually shown what his master trulyis but feels no revulsion and still carries on loving his master regardless.It is here he is discovered by the vampire Marius de Romanus and taken into his care. He is taken to the home of Marius where there are many other boys living and recieving an education. Andrie is given the new name of "Amadeo" or "Beloved of God" and begins to take lessons there as the other boys do, but he refuses to paint again even though he cannot fully remember why. Amadeo spends mosts nights with his master who continues to love him and pre Then comes a time when Amadeo is around 17 years old and he manages to anger an Englishmanm, who claims to be madly in love with him, who then attacks Amadeo in his home and even though the Englishman himself, is killed it leaves Amadeo fatally wounded with a poison on the weapons he cut Amadeo with. He is taken to his masters room and looked after by Bianca and some of the other boys of the house until his master arrives. Armand is slipping away and believes he has seen heaven and then, after a bit of a fight, his master decides to change him. Life as a Vampire Amadeo is saved from death by Marius who turns him into a vampire. Marius then teaches him how to live as a vampire and only to hunt the evildoer which Amadeo gladly does whilst he remains in the company of his master. Amadeo's happiness with Marius is short-lived as his home is soon attacked by many other vampires who take Amadeo away from Marius and hold him prisoner. Amadeo believes Marius to be dead and ,without anyone to warn him against it, he soon joins the vampires who kidnapped him and he starts to follow their rules and beliefs. Santino is one of the leaders of these vampires and plays a large part in convincing Amadeo that vampires are completely evil beings that should not be allowed to live as mortal men do. Amadeo is then renamed to Armand and is sent to rule over a coven in Paris which resides underneath the cemetary. Armand leads the coven and makes sure they follow these rules until Lestat and Gabrielle manage to persuade the entire coven that Armand's beliefs are ridiculous and petty. Armand realises that the coven can longer survive as it did before so kills the majority of the vampires in it. He then appeals to Lestat and Gabrielle to stay with him and teach him how to live in this world. They refuse to stay with Armand but put him in charge of the Theatre of the Vampires. Armand stays in the Theater in Paris until Louis and Claudia arrive. Armand ,who wanted Louis for himself, influences Louis to make a Claudia a mother by turning Madeleine into a vampire thus freeing Louis from any obligations he may have had to care for Claudia. Soon Lestat arrive's seeking help from Armand which he refuses to give and forces the weakened Lestat to testify it was Claudia who attacked him and tried to kill him. This testimony gives the vampires reason enough to kill Claudia as killing another vampire is forbidden. Once Armand has finished with Lestat he pushes him from the top of the building, leaving Lestat seriously wounded. Armand then leaves Paris with Louis to travel the world together until Armand realises Louis has been changed by Claudia's death and will never recover. Armand then leaves Louis after making sure he had eveything he needs to survive. Armand then comes across the reporter Daniel Molloy who recorded Louis' story in Interview With The Vampire. Armand decides to let Daniel live and lets him go, only to follow Daniel wherever he goes in the world and question Daniel on everything, trying to understand men and the new world they live in. Armand soon falls in love with Daniel but refuses to make him into a vampire numerous times. He buys Daniel the "Night Island" and Daniel teaches Armand about modern day technology, which Armand becomes obsessed with. Daniel, frustrated that Armand keeps refusing to make him a vampire, starts running away on a regular basis only to be brought back by Armand who takes care of him. Daniel is eventually made a vampire by Armand who doesn't want to lose Daniel and together they both go to the concert of "The Vampire Lestat". Here they witness the deaths of several vampires who are killed by an unseen force. They go together to hear the story of Maharet and Akasha and how vampires first came into being. Armand is also reunited with Marius very briefly at this meeting. When Akasha is destroyed and Lestat is safe, all the vampires travel to the Night Island where they all enjoy each others company for a short time. Eventually everyone leaves the Night Island and Armand and Daniel seperate. The next time Armand is mentioned is when Lestat returns from Memnoch who he claims was the devil who showed him heaven and hell. Armand, believing completely in all that Lestat says, tries to kill himself by walking into the sunlight in the name of God. Armand's suicide attempt was unsuccessful although he finds himself seriously injured and burnt. He reads the minds of the people in houses around him and kills the brother of Sybelle to save her from him and also to try and get his own strength back. Sybelle and her young companion Benji, both mortals, are thankful for what Armand has done and don't seem to care what he is ,and how he looks, and offer to help him regain his strength by bringing him people to kill, which they do until he has the strength to go out and find victims for himself. When Armand is almost completely recovered he takes Benji and Sybelle to where Lestat is resting in a chapel unconscious, surrounded by the other vampires. He leaves them both with Marius to take care of, sure that they will come to no harm with him. Armand wants to drink the blood of Lestat to know what it is Lestat saw whilst with Memnoch, and he does this (against Gabrielle's warnings) and is thrown away by an invisible force. Armand returns to Marius and finds that Sybelle and Benji have been turned into vampires, as a gift from Marius which he is of course thankful for. Armand is also present when Lestat is awakened by Sybelles piano playing. The last appearance of Armand was when he was called by Maharet because Marius wanted revenge on Santino which Armand didn't seem to understand. After Santino's death Armand has not been seen since. Fledglings Armand's only known fledgling is Daniel Malloy. Category:Characters Category:Vampire Category:Males